


Desire

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: First Monday, Scanners II: The New Order (1991)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: What do you want?David’s voice was in his head, intimate and warm, making Julian shuddered in pleasure.“Anything,” he breathed, eyes still closed, hands still gripping the sheets.
Relationships: Julian Lodge/David Kellum
Kudos: 2





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Hewligan fic that I never got around to posting. Unbeta'ed.

Julian stretched, smiling as his hands found sleep warmed skinned, rolling closer to the body in the bed beside him. He didn’t open his eyes, instead letting his hands explore the smooth skin under them, not needing to see to know every inch of it. He could hear David grumbling in his sleep, twitching at Julian’s roaming hands and then shifting closer, mumbling something indistinct as he brought his own hands up to touch.

They’d been together for almost a year now and Julian never tired of this, lazy mornings in bed spent doing nothing but touching, tasting, feeling each other. He opened his eyes to find David’s bright blue ones staring at him intently and smiled. “Mornin’.”

David’s thumb caressed Julian’s lower lip before he leaned in and pressed their mouths together, ignoring the bitterness of morning breath, sliding his tongue into Julian’s mouth. Pulling back he smiled, voice still scratchy from sleep as he responded, “Morning.”

Julian bit his lip, moaning as his eyes fluttered closed. David didn’t do this often, didn’t reach into Julian’s mind, showing him exactly what he wanted to do to him, making Julian feel out of control, overwhelmed by what David could make him feel with his mind, without even touching his body. He gasped, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. “David, please.” He didn’t even know what he was asking for--just that he needed David to give it to him now. Julian fisted the sheets under him, feeling David moving beside him but too inundated with the emotions washing over him to do more than spread his legs in invitation, whimpering when David settled above him.

_What do you want?_ David’s voice was in his head, intimate and warm, making Julian shuddered in pleasure.

“Anything,” he breathed, eyes still closed, hands still gripping the sheets.

David’s fingers curled around his hands, prying them loose and raising them above his head, their fingers twining together as David’s lips ghosted over Julian’s shoulder, his collarbone. _Open your eyes_. And Julian did, fingers tightening around David’s as he leaned up, drawing David into a long lingering kiss.

Nipping at Julian’s lips, David pulled back with an affectionate smile, untangling one hand from Julian’s grasp to reach for the bedside drawer. David’s mind was a wash of warmth and love, desire and lust, overpowering Julian until he was arching up against the body above him, pulling David closer, and thrusting against him, desperate for release.

Then David’s hands were on him, in him and Julian was helpless to do anything but _feel_, one hand still holding David’s tightly, grounding him a little until David was _finally_ sliding inside of him, slow and steady and stretching Julian until his eyes stung. Then Julian wrapped his legs around his lover, heels pressing David closer, deeper, with each thrust. 

David was all around him, above him, inside him, in his body, in his mind and Julian was floating with the ecstasy of it, hovering on the edge of release, grinning against David’s mouth as he flexed around David’s cock, hearing his lover’s breathy panting, stealing away his moans of pleasure. 

Then David’s voice was whispering in his mind, _Now, come for me now_, and Julian could only gasp, spilling between them, his cock throbbing with release, feeling the flood of warmth inside him when David’s thrusts stuttered and he came with a shuddery breath.

Julian wrapped his arms around David when he collapsed on top of him, nuzzling the hair curling around David’s temples, damp from sweat. Smiling, he pressed his lips to David’s collarbone. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
